Pacific Chaos (Map Game)
The year is 1953, Communism has completely engulfed much of the Asia-Pacific. The United States, Empire of Japan, and Australia are the only nations standing in the way of a complete communist takeover. Small pockets of Anti-communist resistance has opened up lately are a fighting back. Take sides as a communist nations or an anticommunist nation or anticommunist resistance force to decide whether Communist will take over the Asia-Pacific or will the Capitalist nations prevail. Mods *WILDSTARSKAORI (Head mod) *Erizium *Tao64 Playable Communist Nations & Groups * People's Republic of China -IN SOVIET RUSSIA, THE GOVERNMANT PICK YOU (talk) 16:00, June 27, 2015 (UTC) GLORY TO TRUE CHINA REMOVE FALSE CHINA FROM PREMISES * Democratic Republic of Vietnam -Fallacyman (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of Korea - Awesome history 28 (talk) 15:30, June 29, 2015 (UTC) * People's Republic of Mongolia * Malay People's Republic Electrosynthesis ** People's Republic Singapore ** People's Republic of Brunei * Socialist Republic of Myanmar * Khmers Rouge * Viet Minh * People's Republic of Siam * People's Republic of Laos Playable Anticommunist Nations & Groups * State of Japan: Bow to Empress Kaori!! * Republic of Korea -Seiga * Republic of China: Glory China best Chinese! Remove negligible Communist Party of China! * Republic of the Philippines:Erizium (talk) 12:12, May 11, 2015 (UTC) * Republic of Vietnam * Kingdom of Cambodia * Union of Burma * Siam * Indonesia: Sunnykhan688 * Republic of Malaya: * Commonwealth of Australia: ScottyD * Commonwealth of New Zealand: Great showing. B23 (talk) 10:32, June 29, 2015 (UTC) NPCs * United States of America * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Rules *NPC's cannot launch nukes at anyone *Only mods can be NPCs *NPCs do not directly play turns, they will only have turns when requested by the playable nations *No peaceful mergers, it's an all out war. *Turns go by 3 months *The map will be updated every 2 years (8 turns) *'RNGs GOES AS FOLLOWS: EVEN NUMBERS FOR YES, ODD NUMBERS FOR NO.' Map Mapmaker: The map is to updated every 2 years (8 turns) 1953.0 Background: 'After the Korean War, communism began a steady rise in East Asia. Soon, most of East and South East Asia fell to communism with very few democratic nations left. But soon, some small pockets of anticommunist resistance has opened up and opened the doors for the US and its democratic allies to restore democracy to East Asia. '''WELCOME TO PACIFIC CHAOS!! THE KOREAN WAR HAS JUST FINISHED AND TWO NATIONS HAVE BEEN MADE, THE PEOPLE'S DEMOCRATIC REPUBLIC OF KOREA AND THE REPUBLIC OF KOREA. BOTH NATIONS STILL CONSIDER THE WAR NOT FINISHED AS A DMZ IS FINALIZED AT THE 38TH PARALLEL. ' '''Japan: '''Following the peace in Asia, we fear invasion so we begin further build up of our Self-Defense Force. We also turn Girl's Day into Girl's Week. '''People's Republic of China: we attempt to over throw the Laos government by promoting and assisting the Khmers rouge against Laos and Cambodia. We order an invasion of the Union of Burma. *'MOD RESPONSE (RNG): Overthrow of Laotian Monarchy successful.' North Korea: The Korean War is supposedly 'over' but we think South Korea should have less land so we invade them again. We call China and the Soviet Union to join the invasion. We blockade them so aid from America can't come through. We say to America to stay out of this war otherwise you would be very sorry. We preposed to make a new alliance called 'East Asian communist commonwealth'. To join you just invade South Korea. We sanction Japan, South Vietnam and America. We build the military. Every man shall join the military for 20 years (18-38) and serve there bit for the nation. Most men are sent to fight the evil South Koreans. All South Koreans, Americans and NATO prisoners captured in the Korean War are executed. *China dip: we accept *USSR dip RNG: 7 rejects,over fear the U.S. Might retaliate. Pledges to support,however *'MOD RESPONSE: The United States and NATO declare war on the DPRK and march troops over the border and attack North Korean positions. ' *PRC:We pull out of the war, and ask if the U.S. Would accept a truce *'MOD RESPONSE (RNG)- The United States declines the truce, unless the PRC stops supporting the DPRK. ' *PRC:Asks the USSR for assistance and would like to purchase 10 nukes (mods needed) *That's a weird condition for joining the East Asian Communist Commonwealth... ~Eriz South Korea: South Korea declares war on North Korea and tries to fight back the invasion. The Philippines: We declare war on the Malay People's Republic in a bid to reclaim stolen Sabah from us. We send 200,000 soldiers to North Borneo, along with the Philippine Air Force while the Navy blockades Malay Borneo. We invite Indonesia to join us, stating that the eradication of communism is the most important factor in this chaotic Pacific The Philippines improves her military, already the mightiest in South East Asia, by introducing a compulsory 2-year military service when one turns 18. We also start developing homemade assault rifles and other arms, to reduce relliance on foreign imports. The 'Talagbusao' class medium tank enters production, while the Air Force is improved upon with the construction of 10 more jet fighters and 2 bombers. We further consolidate our control of the South China Sea by performing patrols of the area and constructing outposts, runways watchtowers, and fortifications on controlled islands.Operation Santa Barbara, our medium-ranged missile program, begins. A naval base in Puerto Princesa begins to be built. To stimulate the economy, farms are built in the Central Luzon while other cities, most notably Cebu, Davao, and Ilo-Ilo by administering them as Special Economic Zones. More factories are built.We invite Japanese military scientists and regular scientists to work for us(Mil/Eco) *'Japanese Dip- We accept and send a team of 20 military scientist over to Manila.' *'MOD RESPONSE (RNG)- Indonesia Declines ' Republic of China: '''We '''declare war on China, demanding they pull out of the Korean War. We then follow this up by declaring war on North Korea. We immediately start attacking the Chinese South Coast, deploying our entire navy to try and blockade some ports.We spread anti-communist propoganda throughout our nation, to quell dissent about the war. To help the war effort, mobilization is declared. North Vietnam: '''Ho Chih Minh gave a speech, broadcasting it all over Vietnam through our Vietcong allies radio stations, for the oppressed of Vietnam to rise up and overthrow their imperialist aggressors. We begin dividing the land between the farmers, instead of the landlords and build the Vietnamese army, skilled at jungle warfare. 1953.25 '''The NATO coalition makes gains in North Korea The viet cong becomes more aggressive ''' '''PRC:We ask for assistance and 15 nukes from the USSR, and send our mediocre navy to attack the false Chinese forces, and score a few victories. In North Korea we use the same tactics that devastated the U.S., to good effect, slowing the advance drastically.What I got RNG:10 tao64 Japan: '''We continue to buiild up our cities and strengthen our Self-Defense Force. '''North Korea: With everybody ganging up on me I decided to pull out of South Korea and pretend that this never happened. Therefore we sue for peace in the Korean War. We feel abandoned by the People's Republic of China so we put extra milatary on the Chinese border and cut all ties with them. We ban them from the East Asian Communist Commenwealth. We ask Britain weather to sell Hong Kong to North Korea for a VERY high prise (MOD response). We continue to build up the milatary of North Korea. All people shall sign up for the milatary if they're 18-38. We ask the Soviet Union weather they could buy one nuclear bomb to North Korea. Secret: spies in America get information about developing nuclear bombs. *'Mod response: China doing that would be more plausible' *'South Korean Diplomacy:' President Syngman Rhee agrees to the peace. *USSR dip: 1 rejects *Absolutely no reason for North Korea, of all countries, to purchase territory from a country that is heavily opposed to you. Also, I crossed the "spies in America get nuke info" part because of the implausibility of it. North Korea has a decent army at the time, at that's all you have. You have no logisitical or intelligence agencies, nor the current capabilities to create them, to spy on the U.S ~Eriz Malaysia: '''We begin drilling oil of the coast of Brunei. Furthermore, we start developing better aircraft, ships and roads to get around the country easier, as well as building up Kuala Lumpur and Bandar Seri Begawan and strengthening our self-defence. We send 40,000 troops to defend the cities in North Borneo. We are willing to begin partnerships, if you can find a route to Bandar Seri Begawan. We also invite PRC, North Vietnam and North Korea to help us, as they are trying to eradicate communism. '''South Korea: South Korea begins rebuilding infrastructure, and builds up the military. North Vietnam: '''Ho Chih Minh gave a speech, broadcasting it all over Vietnam through our Vietcong allies radio stations, for the oppressed of Vietnam to rise up and overthrow their imperialist aggressors. We start sending our armed forces into South Vietnam, disguised as the Vietcong. '''The Philippines: We continue the war with the Malay People's Republic, and will not stop unti; they cede North Borneo to us. The Philippines improves her military, already the mightiest in South East Asia, by introducing a compulsory 2-year military service when one turns 18. We also start developing homemade assault rifles and other arms, to reduce relliance on foreign imports. The 'Talagbusao' class medium tank enters production, while the Air Force is improved upon with the construction of 10 more jet fighters and 2 bombers. We further consolidate our control of the South China Sea by performing patrols of the area and constructing outposts, runways watchtowers, and fortifications on controlled islands.Operation Santa Barbara, our medium-ranged missile program, begins. A naval base in Puerto Princesa begins to be built. To stimulate the economy, farms are built in the Central Luzon while other cities, most notably Cebu, Davao, and Ilo-Ilo by administering them as Special Economic Zones. More factories are built.